Benutzer Diskussion:Weas-El
Hallo, hier könnt Ihr Nachrichten für mich hinterlassen. Bitte fügt neue Themen ganz unten ein und wählt eine aussagekräftige Überschrift. Und bitte vergesst nicht, Euren Beitrag mit vier Tilden (~~~~) zu signieren, danke. Archive pages: */Archiv 1 Personen, Welt sry das war ein versehen wollte nur neue sachen posten und dann war da alles doppelt sry ne --Eka ai Fricai un Shur'tugal 13:34, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Adminrechte Sicher Weas natürlich. Du bist wirklich der beste Mitarbeiter den ich jemals in nem Wiki hatte. Du bist zuverlässig klug und vorallem Genügsam. Alles was ein perfekter Admin für mich haben sollte. Das mein ich ernst, von mir aus kannste ihn Fragen.--Little Anime Freak :Danke, wär aber auch nicht nötig gewesen. Ich wollt ja schon die ganze Zeit der Bürokrat hier werden hab mich aber nicht durchsetzen können.--Little Anime Freak Mitmachen Hi mein Name ist Niklas und ich würde dir gerne bei deinem Wiki helfen, da ich gemerkt habe das zur zeit leider niemand außer dir bei diesem Wiki mitmacht. Ich habe schon alle Bücher mehrmals gelesen und werde ab jetzt öfters an diesem Wiki arbeiten. —Dieser nicht signierte Beitrag stammt von Legolas29 (Diskussion ▪ ▪ ) 13:34, 18. Juli 2011. Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit der Schaltfläche "Signatur" im Menü oder mit ~~~~. :Hallo Legolas29/Niklas. Das ist super. Wenn du Fragen hast oder Hilfe braucht, melde dich. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 13:42, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Betr. News Danke Weas das du mir das mit dem neuen Band schon gesagt hast, HAMMER, ich freu mich schon voll! —Dieser nicht signierte Beitrag stammt von Little Anime Freak (Diskussion ▪ ▪ ) 16:07, 9. Nov. 2011. Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit der Schaltfläche "Signatur" im Menü oder mit ~~~~. Re: Schreibweise Firnen Im deutschen schreibt man ihn auch mit dem Akzent [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 20:08, 5. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Dankeschön Ich wollt mich noch einmal herzlichst für deine Hilfe bei diesem Wiki bedanken. Du bist der beste Benutzer den wir hier jemals hatten und du hast so viel Zeit und Mühe in dieses Wiki gesteckt. Ohne dich wäre unser Wiki nie zu dem geworden was es heute ist. Ich wünschte ich wäre genauso fleißig wie du. Bevor du gekommen bist war ich der einzige der sich hier öfter als einmal im 1 Jahr oder in seinem Leben angemeldet hat, nur Urai-Fen hat das ne Zeit lang auch gemacht, aber ders schon seit ner langen Zeit nicht mehr da. Ich danke dir aus ganzem Herzen für deine Mitarbeit. Immer wenn ich on komme bist du der der als einzigster irgendene Seite bearbeitet. Vielen vielen Dank dafür. ''Atra Esterní ono thelduin, Mor´ranr lífa unin Hjarta onr, un du Evarínya ono varda. ''Dein Little Anime Freak :Danke dir. Ich freue mich wenn ich helfen kann. Ich bin leider kein großer Schreiber, aber organisieren und korrekturlesen tu ich gern. --Weas-El ✉ 20:09, 9. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Und bescheiden bist du auch noch XD. Du brauchst nicht bescheiden zu sein, du bist ein sehr guter Schreiber und jeder deiner Beitrage ist perfekt. Niemand wiederspricht dir wenn du etwas schreibst und du machst selbst beim ersten Versuch keine Fehler. Selbst den 14000 Zeilen Text auf der Eragon Seite den ich geschrieben hab konntest du immer noch verbessern. Bevor du hier warst war dieses Wiki eine One-Man-Show, ich war der einzige der überhaupt etwas gemacht hat und hab höchstens gelegentlich etwas Hilfe bekommen, danke das ich nicht mehr alles Alleine machen muss.--Little Anime Freak :::Hehe, ich bin bei sowas ziemlich perfektionistisch. Dafür brauche ich aber auch entsprechend lange. ^^ --Weas-El ✉ 20:30, 9. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Du kannst Finnisch?!? Hab grad gelesen das du Bürokrat im finnischen Eragon Wiki bist, kannste Finnisch oder was? Ist nicht so als wenns schlimm wäre, ich bin halt überrascht.--Little Anime Freak :Hehe, nicht ein Wort. ;-) Ich bin da nur ersatzweise eingesprungen, weil das Wiki inaktiv war... Und auf der Hauptseite prangte sogar ein Hinweis, der die Leute auf ein externes Wiki weiterleitete. Ich habe ein wenig das Design überarbeitet, aufgeräumt und Interlanguage-Links angelegt. Mehr kann ich da leider nicht tun. :Und bevor du fragst... italienisch kann ich auch nicht. :D --Weas-El ✉ 20:17, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :XD Das wollt ich dich echt als nächstes fragen. Ich findes iwie Schade das man in all den Sprachen zu Eragon ein Wiki verfasst, es aber niemand liest. Aber mein Gott, man kann die Leute ja zu nicks zwingen.--Little Anime Freak : Wie alt ist Eragon Wiki eigentlich? DorûAreaba (Diskussion) 12:13, 1. Okt. 2012 (UTC)